Brother to Sister
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Emily gets stuck in the middle while helping her brother figures, bickering twins Donald and Douglas until she gets derailed at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. After this, Donald and Douglas are given a limited time to make things up with their 'sister', and are under the intense pressure and fear of two engines in particular for hurting Emily.
1. Emily in the Middle

One winter's day, there was a long shipment of steel pipes due to be delivered to Vicarstown Station that Donald and Douglas had been told to take. Emily had been ordered by the Fat Controller to help the twins and she was excited to be working with the twins again as she remembered working with them before after she and Thomas spent some time at Arlesburgh Harbour. But being twin brothers, of course Donald and Douglas could argue with each other and did not find it easy to agree with other engines all the time.

"Whoa, Douggie! Look at all these flatbeds!"

"Aye. I feel sorry for the engine that has to pull that lot, Donnie!" But Douglas was about to eat his own words, as Salty shunted one more flatbed onto the train.

"Aa-ha-ha. Ahoy, shipmates! Here's your train! A-ha!" Salty laughed.

"Oh, that's too much, Salty. Even for two engines," protested Douglas.

"Away an' weesht. We can pull that no bother. Come on, Douggie, let's show this old seadog what we can do!" boasted Donald.

"I'm no' gettin' behind that train, Donnie. It's too much for the two of us," argued Douglas.

"Nonsense, Douggie. We can manage that wee train no bother."

"We cannae! It's too heavy."

"Ach, we can, of course!"

"Cannae!"

"Can!"

"Cannae!"

"Can!"

Thomas was at the Docks too and could hear the twins arguing. Then as he passed through the shed with his own load of goods, he heard the whistle of his beloved angel.

"Hello, Emily!" whistled Thomas. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm just on my way down to help Donald and Douglas," smiled Emily.

"Good luck with that!" chuckled Thomas.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"They can't agree with each other, let alone another engine." Then Thomas heard more arguing from the twins as they began shouting to each other.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Thomas," chuckled Emily.

"Well, then, you'd better hurry up, because they're already arguing!" said Thomas as he went on his way. Emily pondered those words as she whistled into the docks. As she huffed along the train, she counted the flatbeds to herself. As she neared the twins, she had counted twenty-five flatbeds altogether, the longest train she had ever seen. Even longer than what James tried to take to show he was stronger than Philip.

"Come on, Douggie, get to the back of the train," moaned Donald, as his brother still refused to co-operate, and was blocking the points.

"You're blocking the line," sighed Porter. Then they all heard Emily's whistle.

"Hello, everyone!" she called. "I hear this train could use an extra engine."

"Aye, that's right. Thanks, Emily!" called Donald. "Looks like me an' the lassie will have to do this on our own!"

"Wha'? No. Wait a minute. You're no takin' this train without ME!" huffed Douglas as he found a way to the back of the train. He did not like all the insistence Donald was giving him and preferred to be at the back with Emily. He remembered having a pleasant talk with her when she and Thomas went to help them at Arlesburgh. But when he came up behind Emily, he was still in a slightly bunchy mood about Donald, hence he buffered to her quite suddenly and abruptly.

"Aah!" exclaimed Emily.

"Ready to go, Donnie!" called Douglas. At last the heavy shipment was on the way to Vicarstown…

"About time!" Cranky cranked.

...and everything could get back to normal at the docks.

"We're decent-enough twins," Donald said to himself. "We can do this with three engines.

At the back of the train, Emily looked behind herself. "What was that biff for?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry aboot that, Emily," said Douglas. "My brother and I were in a bicker just before you arrived. He can annoy me sometimes, and I must have been too occupied aboot him. I promise, I won't biff you like that again."

"Hmm…alright," said Emily. "Anyway, the Fat Controller told me to come down here to help you two with this shipment. I thought it would be fun to see you again after Thomas and I visited you at Arlesburgh."

"Aye, it is fun seeing you again, Emily," said Douglas. "I've only worked with you alone…but now, all three of us are working together…and seeing as we see you as a sister figure…perhaps we can call this the Great Sibling Cavalcade."

"I think that sounds right," said Emily. "So…are you happy that your sister figure is here again?"

"Aye, we are. It's very lovely seeing you again. We canna' do everything on our own. Even the two of us need an extra hand sometimes. You know, thanks for helping, Emily," said Douglas.

"No trouble at all, Donald," said Emily. She hadn't interacted much with Donald and as such, she forgot whose voice belonged to whom.

"Ach, no! I'm Douglas," corrected the No. 10 engine. "Donald's my brother. He's the difficult one."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at Douglas' remark. Her laughing echoed through the pipes…all the way to the front where Donald was.

"Alright, what's so funny?" he called back.

"He tried to make out that it was me who pushed him," said Douglas. "I said, 'you pulled me, more like'! He was proper-sulky all day."

"Really?" Emily chimed before laughing again along with Douglas. Donald was getting more annoyed by the moment hearing stories about his less fortunate days.

"And I'll tell you something else about my brother…did I tell you about the argument we had after we crashed into that hay cart?"

"Yes, Douglas, you have," said Emily. "Remember when Thomas and I helped you at Arlesburgh?"

"Oh. Right," said Douglas. "Well, here's one you haven't heard. You see, after we had a little problem with each other's tenders quite long ago, a Spiteful Brakevan came along and gave me plenty of trouble. Donald stood up for me by bumping the van about to teach him a lesson…but although the van behaved better for me, Donald dinna do so well. The rails were slippery…and that's when Donald reversed into the signal box."

Emily laughed yet again. Douglas felt good that he could amuse his sister figure…until the train suddenly stopped. "Oh!"

"Hey, Donnie! What's goin' on?" Douglas called.

"I'm no' goin' any further!" Donald called, quite faintly from where Douglas was.

"You what?" called Douglas.

"I said, I'm…no'…goin'…any…FURTHER!"

"You what?"

"Oh, brother!"

"Perhaps there's something on the line…like a hay cart!" laughed Emily. "Aye! Or a bull!" replied Douglas. They continued to laugh…until who should come up alongside them?

"Donald!" exclaimed Douglas.

"I want to swap places," insisted Donald.

"What? Why?" asked Douglas.

"I can hear youse two laughin' away - ha-ha-ha - it's no' fair, me bein' stuck out at the front on my own."

"Go on, Douglas, you take the front of the train. Please?" Emily asked sweetly. Douglas heard her kind tone and after his interaction with her at Arlesburgh, he found it only right to respect what she wanted.

"Alright," he sighed. "But only because you asked nicely, Emily."

"I said 'please'!" said Donald.

"You didnae!"

"Well, I was thinking it."

But as Donald and Douglas made their way backwards to switch lines, Toby was coming up behind. Toby had to swerve onto the siding…into a pile of snow. When the snow cleared away, Toby's face had been turned into a snow beard.

"Sorry, Toby, didn't see ya there!" said Donald.

"Ho-ho-ho," muttered Toby sarcastically. Toby's driver carefully dug the snow into a custom Father Christmas beard. "Oh!" smiled Toby.

Donald had stopped the train at Suddery Junction, right on Gordon's express line. Gordon had to stop sharply to avoid a collision. Then he saw what was holding him up, in a similar way to how Thomas and Emily did when they flourished too much in their passion.

"Ohh! Get out of my way! You're holding up the express!" Gordon barked.

"Alright, cool your funnel, big man," said Douglas.

"Oh, the Indignity," moaned Gordon.

Eventually, Douglas got to the front and whistled to get moving again. He, Emily and Donald slowly got moving again. But as they took some time to go fast, it didn't give any engine up ahead any time to reach the line. At the next switch, Henry saw Douglas leading the long train and had to stop quickly too.

"What's all this?!" he wheeshed. "You're going to make me late!"

"Mind yourself, slowcoach! We are the Great Scottish Trio!" whistled Douglas. Henry sighed impatiently as he watched the pipes glide by. After what felt like too long for Henry, he suddenly saw Emily at the back with Donald.

"Hmm. If these upstarts are annoying you, Emily…" Henry began.

"They're not, Henry," said Emily. "They just wanted a little swap. Donald's idea, but no harm done."

Henry looked at how long the train was. "Donald, what are you up to, putting Emily in the midst of your bickering?"

"Not her business, Henry," Donald replied.

Henry looked at Donald's still somewhat stubborn expression…then sighed. "I'll let you go once," he said.

"Don't you start too like Gordon," retorted Donald. When the train was out of sight, Henry continued on his way, wondering what would happen next with those engines…

"So, Emily, what were youse two talking about? Not that I'm bothered," said Donald as they approached Gordon's Hill.

"Oh, Douglas was telling me some funny stories about…" she stopped short, not wanting to offend Donald. "Well…both of you, actually."

"Well, I'll bet he didn't tell you about the time he broke down, and I had to rescue him!" smirked Donald.

"No, he didn't tell me about that," Emily chimed. She laughed yet again. Douglas heard it this time and only figured that Donald was trying to return the favor. He came to a stop, to Emily and Donald's surprise.

"Now what's the hold up?" she asked annoyingly.

"OK, Donnie, that's enough. We'r swapping back," she heard Douglas say. She remembered when she requested Douglas to take the front, but now he was resenting that request.

"Come on, now. This is getting silly," Emily said sternly as Douglas reversed beside her.

"I'm no' bein' silly," retorted Douglas. "Let's swap back."

"You've always got to have your way!" complained Donald as he reversed back down the hill.

"You've always got to have your own way!" argued Douglas. "You ought to hurry too! I dinna want Emily to go to too much of your trouble!"

Emily felt Donald's support fade and the weight on her buffers increase massively. "Wait! No!" she cried. "I don't think this is a good idea! Please, you two, I can't hold the train!"

Donald heard Emily's struggle in her voice and hurried to reach the front before her strength gave out completely, but Douglas' sibling attitude was getting in the way as he chased his brother up the hill instead of coupling to Emily.

"Don't run away from me when I'm talkin' to you!" he called to Donald. Douglas assumed the flatbeds' brakes would lock on and hold their position, but they didn't. Even worse, Douglas had stopped the train halfway up Gordon's Hill, and poor Emily was left holding all the heavy flatbeds, on her own.

"You never listen to me! You always do what you want!" huffed Douglas.

"Nae true - you never listen to me! You always do what you want!" argued Donald.

"Nae true!"

"It is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it IS!" they kept on arguing, bumping each other back and forth.

And then there was trouble. The heavy flatbeds were too much for Emily and they began to push her back down the hill. "Oh no!" she cried. At first, she thought it wouldn't be that bad.

"Hmm, maybe I can just roll back down until the train is at the bottom. I'll be safe enough," she said to herself. "Then, I'm gonna give those twins a piece of my mind. This is too much." But Emily was wrong as the twins kept arguing.

"You do!" Douglas shouted as he roughly bumped Donald back. The bump was so rough, a piece of coal fell out of Donald's tender and began to roll down the hill…into a giant snowball. It was then that Douglas finally noticed something wasn't right when he noticed the pipes in motion.

"Donnie, are we still moving?" Douglas asked, suddenly worried. "Or is it...?" Then the snowball flew right past the twins.

"Oh no!" they hollered. "The train!" Then they began to rush back down after the snowball.

"Look out, Emily!" whistled Douglas. Emily heard him and looked up…then she gasped. The snowball was coming down, straight for her!

"Oh no, oh no! Oh NOOO!" cried Emily. She cried out again and shut her eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Donald shouted, but it was too late. Suddenly, Emily felt a rough bump against her tender and she was lurched over, skidding back a few more feet and puffing up a cloud of snow and smoke before stopping altogether.

"Oh NOOO! THE QUEEN!" she heard the twins shout.

Down the hill, the smoke and snow cleared away. Luckily, Emily wasn't hurt, but she was sprawled over in the snow. She herself wasn't too badly off balance, but her tender was completely overturned. She could hear the twins' voices again.

"This is your fault, Douggie! Emily is bound to let us have it!" Then Emily could have sworn she heard Thomas' voice echo faintly through her smokebox.

 _"Stop them, Emily!"_ it said.

 _"Hmm…yes…I will,"_ she thought. Presently, as her driver and fireman rose out of the snow, she heard the twins rushing up and glared at them both. Douglas was feeling frightened now, and in his fear, he tried to save face…like Thomas tried after upsetting Gordon's express. Emily had hoped they'd get straight to helping her, but instead, all she got was more quarreling between them.

"It wasnae my fault!" Douglas protested nervously to his sister figure.

"Yes it was!" argued Donald.

"It wasnae!"

"It was!"

"It wasnae!"

"It WAS!"

"It wasnae!"

"IT WAS!" They argued more and more angrily to each other.

Although Emily knew Thomas was only afraid whenever he said "It wasn't my fault," the twins were only trying to blame each other. Now she knew how the Fat Controller must have felt. The twins sounded like they were only trying to excuse their silliness. As they kept arguing back and forth, Emily looked at them both, then heard Thomas' voice in her head again. Then she decided she had taken enough.

 _"Stop them, Emily!"_ Thomas' voice faintly shouted. _"Scold them! NOW!"_

 _"Actually, I won't give them a piece of my mind,"_ she thought. _"I'm gonna scold them…I'm gonna blast those…dumb, silly, trouble-making brats!"_

After the trouble they had caused for some other engines, then herself, Emily could see they needed a bit of a shock to learn a lesson, and to help her. If being harsh and firm was the only way to stop this nonsense now, so be it. She blew her whistle loudly, then unleashed her discipline.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, you two! I was trying to help you OUT! You IDIOTS! You…you FOOLS! ARGH, YO-OU IMBECILES!" she yelled, her eyes burning with pent-up annoyance as she remembered confronting the Fat Controller on punishing Thomas for saving Ryan.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ thought Donald and Douglas, both shocked and stunned silent. They now knew they had gone too far.

Emily went on, panting with anger. "I offer to help you two with this lot, and THIS is how you thank me…by hurling me off the rails?! Well, I am TIRED of being stuck in the middle!"

"Heavens, Emily. We dinna mean to make you mad," murmured Douglas before resuming his gape, his eyes larger than his buffers. Donald, for once said nothing.

Emily scowled at the twins. As she spoke a little more, Douglas looked away from her and nearly cried. He felt as though he unintentionally broke the promise he made to her when she and Thomas helped them at Arlesburgh. Donald looked at his brother for a second, then back at Emily, understanding her point perfectly.

Emily hissed, "If YOU would just stop arguing for one minute, you'd see it's ME that needs some help now!"

Donald knew she was right, and Douglas knew they would have gotten straight to helping her if they didn't argue. For almost a minute, just like Emily scolded them of, no one said a thing. Donald and Douglas had three strikes against them now. One, they didn't know when Emily would forgive and forget after what they put her through, even without intention. Two, how to get help without any further bickering so they could help their sister back onto the rails. And thirdly, and what scared them most of all…although Thomas had learned to vanquish his demon, the twins did not know this yet. They were frightened that Thomas would become so angry, he'd be the Devil of the Railway if he found out.

In that minute of silence, both twins thought they heard Thomas' voice growling through their minds. So did Emily.

 _"Donald, Douglas! If it's the LAST thing I do, I'll…I'll GET you for this!"_ the voice echoed through them.

Emily's driver was deeply shocked by Emily's sudden spat, just like the twins. But considering that Donald and Douglas finally got some sense knocked into them, he smiled impressively. "Hmm…good girl, Emily," he said quietly. Emily almost smiled from the praise, but she turned back to the twins upon hearing their feeble and meek tones as they spoke.

"We are nae decent brothers…" moaned Donald.

"And this is nae the Great Sibling Cavalcade," added Douglas.

"…It's a disaster," they said together.

"I am so sorry, Emily," Douglas sighed deeply. "I thought the brakes on them flatbeds would hold steady on the hill…but we will both huff our hardest to help you."

"I should hope so too," Emily replied, holding her glare. "Don't expect me to work with YOU again anytime soon, and with this behaviour of yours, likely never again. I'd die first!"

"Please, don't that way, Emily. I will go and fetch Harvey with all haste," Donald said shamefully.

"Uhh…Only if he manages to FIND Harvey," said Emily's fireman, rolling his eyes.

"And I will stay with Emily…I think I need a word with her," said Douglas as he began to realize his own mistake. The twins backed up to the last switch so Donald could go on his way.

Emily's driver was almost as cross at the twins as she was. "Wait till the Fat Controller hears about this!" he exclaimed.

"Ha! Well, Donald and Douglas, now you know what tough love is like, don't you?" called her fireman.

While waiting for Donald to come back with Harvey, Douglas came back to Emily to socialize properly with her…but not before she had more to let out. She didn't shout anymore, but still showed her venomous displeasure for her brother's behaviour.

"You…" she seethed, shaking with anger in the snow. "Just a year and a half ago, you made a promise to me, while Thomas and I were working with you at Arlesburgh that although you two are full of tricks, you would never try anything rash on me, and I believed you." Her eyes watered up fresh tears, not of sadness, but of anger and pain. "Why? Why did you LIE to me?!"

Douglas expected her to accuse him of that and he felt terrible. "…I didnae lie," he murmured as he began to tear up a little too. "I wasnae trying to get you derailed…I never meant for this to happen. Neither did Donnie."

"It still happened, regardless," Emily whimpered, trying desperately not sob or to let her tears fall. "You may be a quarrelsome brother to Donald…but seeing as you think of me as a Scotswoman, you're also MY brother!"

"…We appreciated your help greatly, Emily," Douglas explained. "It's just that Donnie and I can't stand it when we tell tales aboot each other to other engines."

"I don't care about what you can stand for or not," Emily replied. Her tears retreated back into her eyes and gone. At least she managed to resist sobbing. "Are you at least going to treat me like an actual engine from now on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Aye, we certainly shall, on my honour, or may I be scrapped. And…I think I now know why this all went wrong, lassie," said Douglas. "I should have thought aboot it back at the docks…Donnie and I usually double-head, rather than work as front and back-engines. You were stuck in the middle."

"Oh, of course. Talk the obvious first," Emily sniffed. "You childish windbags! Why don't you get to the point? And why didn't you give me that chance before?!"

"You didnae say anything aboot wanting to be at the front…listen, Emily," implored Douglas, swallowing hard. "I think the best way for you to get on with us is…ladies first. You take the front from now on, while Donnie and I push behind. It'd be wise if you don't come between us when we argue, Emily. I understand being stuck in the middle is no fun at all. If you must work with us, make sure you get to the very front or, if you can't, the very back. Better yet, tell the Fat Controller to let someone else help us. You dinna deserve any of this."

Emily suddenly realized Thomas was right. She should have known the risks, like he told her of. She scowled again when she heard Donald's whistle behind Douglas. Douglas then reversed again with his brother to the next line to the left.

"So, you muckle nuisance, screechin and a noise," Emily mimicked. "Did you actually bring help, or did you just argue with another engine?!"

"Yes. Help is here!" said a jolly voice beside her. Emily looked, and suddenly remembered when a branch blocked her line on this very hill.

"Harvey!" she exclaimed happily. "It's you!"

Harvey beamed. "I heard what happened, Emily. I'm here to look after you, and make sure you find your way safely back on track. Excellent job scolding the twins by the way. Even the Fat Controller will be surprised."

Donald and Douglas watched as Harvey hauled the shifted flatbed back into place while some workmen dug the snow out from under Emily and her tender. Then Harvey's hook was attached to Emily. He carefully maneuvered her back onto the line. Lastly, he switched to her line and his hook was hitched onto her tender. He realigned it perfectly and soon, she was completely back on track.

"There you are, Emily," said Harvey. "Good as new. Now you're not stuck in gear, like I once was."

Emily felt better. "Thank you, Harvey," she said. "At least I look like a snow-engine again for Thomas to enjoy." At that moment, Toby, James and Gordon passed by, slowing down as they passed a workman with a red flag.

"Oh, what's happened here, then?" asked Toby as he passed by.

"Oh, come on!" James complained, sounding very annoyed. "What's the hold up?"

Then Gordon saw what the holdup was and why Emily was in a snowy mess. "Oh, it's these silly engines blocking the line again!" He accused. "Some of my passengers were cross at me because of you two! And whatever you did to poor Emily, Thomas WILL hear about it, and so will the Fat Controller, you blasted Caledonian Engines!"

"It wasnae me! It was my…brother..." said the twins.

"It was both of us," said Douglas, taking note of what Emily said.

"Aye, Douggie, it was." At last, Donald and Douglas could agree on something.

"It DOESN'T end here!" Gordon called behind himself.

"Mates, let's hear it for Emily! The strongest-willed engine on Sodor!" cheered Harvey. The workmen and Emily's driver and fireman cheered too and some jumped up and down.

"Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" some shouted.

After Harvey left, Emily made her way back down the track until she found a switch to get to the front of the train. She was feeling a little surprised at herself for scolding the twins so harshly.

"Wow," she smiled, beaming with excitement. "Where did THAT come from? I've haven't felt this strong since I overpowered the Fat Controller for Thomas' wrongful punishment. That felt good!"

Her driver stepped down and walked up to her front. "Well, Emily, you even took me by surprise, but I'm proud of you. It was clear those twins were not going to cooperate unless you scolded them. Who else would have if you were the only engine out here who could?" He climbed onto her running plate and patted her smokebox.

"You were like a mother with two arguing sons, or a sister amongst two arguing brothers, and I mean that in a good way," her driver continued as he gently touched her cheek. "I think you have the same strength Edward has with Bill and Ben. He's the only one who can keep them in order. Maybe you're the one to keep these two in order."

"So the lesson is…if two companions argue too much, let yourself be heard, and when necessary, be firm about it," said Emily.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, girl," said her driver.

Emily thought about it for a moment, then smiled more. She really did have a strong will, just like Thomas believed she did.

"Thank you, sir," she said to her driver. At that moment, Douglas came reversing on the line beside her. He backed up some ways behind her to let her swap to his line and he could take her line. Once she did that, Douglas coupled to the train so he could pull it back past the points so Emily wouldn't need to go over the hill.

"Where's Donald?" asked Emily.

"Turning around on a wye line. He wants to tell you something…" said Douglas. A minute or two later, Donald came up to Emily.

"It was both of us," said Donald. "And I'm sorry, Emily."

"No, I'm sorry," said Douglas.

"I'M sorry!" insisted Donald.

"Nae true! I'm sorry! Nae, Me! ME!" They started again. Even Donald's driver had taken enough. "Ahh, shut up!" he groused.

At first, Emily thought about scolding the twins again, but suddenly she had a different idea. Maybe if she tried to flirt with the twins, they'd stop arguing long enough for her to make it to the front of the train. Seducing Thomas was one thing, but she really wanted to see how her Scottish brothers would react to her seductive side.

 _"Hmm…"_ she thought to herself, smiling deviously. _"Scolding was pretty harsh…Maybe I should try something far more dreadful…Here goes."_ She whistled again. Donald jumped with fright and shut his eyes.

"Oh dear! Please, Emily don't be angry! Go ahead and take the front, we-"

"Of course I'm not angry," he heard her say, in a much different voice than he expected. When Donald looked at Emily, she didn't look angry. She looked inviting, and very, very seductive. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight and her smile looked alluring and naughty.

"Would you do me a…favor?" she asked smoothly, batting her eyelashes. Donald made a big smile, feeling very nervous and jittery. Douglas didn't know what to think, but felt just as nervous.

"Well, go on, pull this train back for me," Emily said, looking at him for a moment.

"A-aye," Douglas said awkwardly as he began to slowly pull the heavy shipment back, straining even more than Emily did. He didn't have the hill to help push him down.

Emily then buffered up to Donald. "As for you…my cheeks are cold in this winter weather…would you keep them warm…plee-ease?" she purred. Then to give him a hint, she licked her lips.

Donald tried to resist her temptation, to no avail. "Hmph. Yer seduction will nae work on engines like…" But Emily came closer and licked her lips again, batting her eyelashes at Donald and purring sexily. Donald went deep red and began to shudder and shake all over.

"We-w...ooh-hoo-hoo! Ooh-ah! Fire and Smoke!" he hooted. He reversed a little, but Emily followed him, still trying to allure him.

Douglas could see some of what was going on and was most surprised. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "The lassie's got quite the ability!"

"Ooh, do you like my wheels, big brother? I think you do…" Emily teased as she followed Donald. "Come here and keep your lovely sister cozy."

"Aah! She's gettin' sensual! Help! HELP!" wailed Donald.

"Ooh…If you keep my cheeks warm, I'd be happy to…let us say, light your fire," Emily swooned sexily.

Donald suddenly picked up speed, trying to escape his sister figure's unusual behaviour. "Emily! No! Stop! Get away! Keep back!" he panicked.

"Come here, Donald. I just wanna cuddle…" Emily purred.

At that point, Donald chickened out and reversed as fast as he could with Emily chasing after him. Donald was so nervous, he reversed right up Gordon's Hill and out of sight. Emily stopped where she was, satisfied that her plan worked.

"Hey, EMILY!" Douglas called loudly from behind her. "Your switch is clear! You can come back and get to the front now!"

Emily heard Douglas and whistled back before she reversed back down the track. By the time she returned to the switch, she backed up to the front and coupled up.

"Uh…Emily," Douglas said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Exactly what were you doing with Donnie?"

"I...uh…I'll tell you some other time," said Emily. "Just help me like I demanded you to," she added sternly.

"Hmm…anyway," said Douglas. "Let's try to move forward until I'm at the switch so Donald can be in front of me." At least with Douglas, Emily could move the train easier until Douglas lined up with the switch.

At that moment, Donald reversing down the hill, once again turned round. He was about to pass by Emily when she moaned in his direction again, going, "Ooh!" Donald finally shot away to be with Douglas, blowing off steam and clouding Emily in it. When the steam cleared away, Emily suddenly noticed, her face was very warm now from the steam. Donald did keep her cheeks warm after all.

"I suppose that'll do," Emily smiled smoothly. At last, the train was on the move again. Emily was happy to finally get some peace from her rebellious brothers. Donald and Douglas remained completely silent and solemn for quite a while. They didn't dare question Emily's alluring behaviour. All they knew was that Emily was friendly, but could be very firm if necessary. As they huffed along in shame and embarrassment, they both sulked.

"Aw, come on, Douglas," said his driver. "Just cause neither of you are up front, that's no reason to be a sorehead. If it weren't for Emily, I don't think either of you would have learnt a good lesson."

"Now, I've truly got the best engine ever…right, Emily?" said her driver. Emily smiled, then performed her usual funny face. "Ugh…" she said, going cross-eyed.

"Ha-ha! Isn't she something, mate?" said her driver to her fireman.

Finally as evening set in, the train reached Vicarstown Station. Emily whistled to greet Thomas as he left the platform and he whistled back. He could see she was spotted with snow, and was wearing a very faint, simple smile. It grew a little when she heard her star's voice.

"Hello, Emily!" said Thomas. "How are you getting on with Donald and Douglas?"

"Fine now," Emily answered proudly, and wearily. "And next time, I know NEVER to come between two brothers when they're arguing," she concluded, giving Thomas a stern, superior smile. Thomas chuckled as he passed by his snow angel.

"Tell me about it tonight," he called.

"Oh, I will, Tommy," Emily answered. "See you at Knapford Sheds!"

As Thomas left the station, he saw the twins pushing behind. He could hear them talking about something as he passed by them.

"This never would have happened if we had both been at the back," said Donald shamefully.

"Aye, we should have been together at the back in the first place," added Douglas.

Thomas wondered what they meant as he heard them bickering to themselves. Although they whistled to each other, the twins were too busy arguing to notice Thomas.

"Agreed."

"Aye."

"That's that then."

"Aye, that's that."

"That's what I said."

"So did I."

"I said it first though."

"No, I said it first."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didnae. I said it first!"

Emily heard the arguing through the pipes, but she didn't mind as much now. Being at the front, she didn't have to worry about being derailed again. She also knew they'd receive their comeuppance.

* * *

Yes, it's no surprise that this is my favourite Season 21 episode, an episode about Emily and the Scottish Twins, that's something I've been dreaming off ever since Donald and Douglas returned, and god did I adore it. And it's also my 50th story overall! Fifty stories! Jesus, never at all did I think I'd ever reach this many stories. An seeing as it's such a milestone, it's gonna be a multi-chapter story, the last one for awhile. The next chapter will also be a lot darker than this one. Not quite as dark as *The Demon Awakens*, but still dark regardless. So give us your thoughts on the episode and what you thought of this chapter and we'll see you very soon with the next chapter, probably tomorrow.


	2. Their Worst Nightmare

After the shipment was delivered, Donald and Douglas had one more concern in their funnels. "What will the Fat Controller say?" they wondered. They found out soon enough. He was at the far end of the platform, talking to Emily.

"Emily? Why are you covered in snow and why is the shipment late?" he asked sternly, pointing to the clock. Emily sighed with exasperation.

"Leave me alone, sir. I've had quite enough of those troublesome twins already. Ask them," she said, a little feisty. "All I will say about them is…some arguing, swapping places, delaying other trains and causing a snowball to derail and almost injure me until Harvey helped me out, and here I am, a little shaken and snowy, but triumphant."

"And even with a warm firebox to keep shoveling coal with, we are still cold after getting buried in that snowball," shivered Emily's driver. But suddenly, the Fat Controller heard shouts from the back of the train The Fat Controller understood it wasn't Emily's fault and gave her a wink.

"If you want your disrupted peace to be addressed, you'll get it, Emily," he promised. "I'm actually going to do something I did before."

"What do you mean, sir?" Emily asked.

"I'll scold them in the same way I did Thomas after he rescued Ryan…but as I learned a lesson from you back then, I'll listen to the twins too."

"…Thank you, sir," Emily managed to smile as she was uncoupled and she went to find another track to leave the station.

At the back of the train, Donald and Douglas were still bickering over who said what first…until they were interrupted.

"Donald and Douglas!" the Fat Controller exploded. The twins' hearts stood still.

"What are you playing at NOW?! I thought you could learn to be more responsible after your tender incident last winter. WHAT…HAPPENED?"

"We…well, you see sir, perhaps we spoke a little too much and maybe we could have done better and…perhaps we argue a little too much."

"Huh! Honestly, you two!" said the Fat Controller. "Enough excuses! Emily gave me the short story, so OUT with it!"

"…We thought the train was too long for just the two of us, so we argued whether or not we could take it alone…until Emily came to help us," explained Douglas.

"I took the front first and Douggie took the back behind Emily. He began telling stories about me to Emily, and when I heard her laugh about it, I insisted to swap places, leading to Toby, Gordon and Henry all being delayed or messed up somehow," said Donald.

"Then when I heard him telling stories to Emily about me, I stopped the train, right on Gordon's Hill," said Douglas. "I thought the flatbeds would hold their brakes on, like James' trucks usually do so Emily wouldn't be pushed back down…but I was wrong. A piece of coal fell out of Donnie's tender as we both argued…then it rolled back down into a snowball…and knocked Emily off track. It wasn't her…it was both of us." When they were finished, the twins braced themselves…then the Fat Controller spoke again.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do! I would have expected MUCH more rational behaviour from you and I am disappointed in both of you!"

Donald and Douglas said nothing, feeling very silly for what they did to their sister-figure.

"Well, Donald and Douglas," said the Fat Controller. "You wanted to show Emily a thing or two, and you've certainly done that. Firstly, you've shown her how reckless it is to bicker on Gordon's Hill! AND you've shown her how rude it is to put her in the middle of your childish nonsense! Toby almost crashed, the express has been delayed and your snowball derailed Emily!"

"Aye, sir," said Donald. "You have Emily to thank. She really let us have it out there after her accident. I think she would have shocked you, especially in the way she yelled at us."

Emily came back on Thomas' line and went on, looking a little nervous. "It's true, sir," she said. "They were arguing so relentlessly, I believe that if I didn't scold them so harshly, we wouldn't have delivered this shipment until nightfall. I will of course leave the scolding to you if necessary, but begging your pardon, sir, I would be happy if you can inform these…engines that I will only work completely behind or completely in front of them." The twins started arguing over who should have offered her that chance first.

"SILENCE!" snapped the Fat Controller. "Emily, I am pleased with you for stopping the argument, but NOT with the magnitude of your reaction upon derailing. You have caused a disturbance!" He then turned to Donald and Douglas. "As for YOU," he thundered. "You've been worse! You MADE the disturbance! Emily is quite right; she is to take the full front or full back of any trains she helps you with, and NO questions asked! Your constant, unholy arguing has caused major disruption to my railway!"

"Aye, sir," said Douglas. "We didnae mean for that to happen. We should have known not to leave her with that long train."

"And it sounds like Emily was very angry at both of you, and rightfully so! I'm giving you until 10:00 p.m. tomorrow night to make amends for what you did do her," groused the Fat Controller. "If you do not do this before time's up, go to your shed IMMEDIATELY at 10 'o clock tomorrow night! And you can stay there for the rest of the week. Emily did not deserve any of your childish ravings whatsoever!" Then the Fat Controller gave his full attention to Donald and Douglas' numbers on their tenders. Then he looked at their name-plates.

"If it happens again," he ended, ominously. "…I shall find ways to pull you back to your first days being here…when you had that trouble with the missing coach and masquerading with each other's tenders. In other words, your Sudrian career is, ahem…on the line! Need I say MORE?"

And he walked bluntly away as Emily made her way out of Vicarstown Station, looking sternly at the twins as she passed by. Donald and Douglas made their own way back to their sheds in Arlesburgh silently and nervously…

* * *

When Emily got back to Knapford Sheds, Thomas was there, waiting to hear her story. At last, Emily could settle down with her star and forget her troubles. She smiled as she entered the warm shed and buffered up to Thomas.

"Make yourself comfortable, Emily," welcomed Thomas. "You look like you've worked hard. So how was it with the twins?"

"Before I tell you anything, Thomas," said Emily. "Please be a dear and help me forget my stress today. I'll tell you what is was right after."

"It will be my pleasure," grinned Thomas. He buffered up to her and took hold of her lips, kissing her lovingly for a minute or two. Thomas' kisses made Emily feel so warm inside, the snow from her accident melted right off. She kissed Thomas right back, feeling much, much better. After that, Emily rubbed her nose on Thomas' and playfully nibbled his cheek with her lips.

Thomas looked down. "You kind of made a puddle, Emily," he smirked. Emily looked down and could see that her snow had melted.

"Tommy…don't be like that," she said sternly, but smiling.

"Sorry. I meant it in a good way, that you're clean and fully emerald," he replied.

"Oh, alright then," said Emily.

"So…what happened, Emily?" Thomas asked. "How did it go working with both twins?"

"Well," said Emily. "After you left the docks, I came up and told Donald and Douglas about the train needing another engine. Donald took the front of the train and Douglas and I took the back. At first, we did quite well. Douglas told me about when he and Donald argued once over pushing or pulling the other, then how Donald reversed into a signal box when they first came here. I think Donald could hear Douglas talking and me laughing through the pipes, so he wanted to swap places with Douglas."

"I can only imagine," said Thomas.

From outside, Gordon was passing through Knapford, when he heard voices coming from the sheds. He stopped and listened in through the closed doors and could hear Thomas and Emily's voices.

"I asked Douglas kindly if he'd take the front. He accepted because of my kindness, but their swapping gave Toby a snow-beard, like Father Christmas and Gordon's express was held up," said Emily. "After the swapping, Henry got held up too, but decided to let the twins go once. As we huffed on, I told Donald about Douglas telling stories about both of them. Donald told me about when Douglas broke down and needed to be saved. I laughed and Douglas stopped us…right at Gordon's Hill. I thought the twins were becoming silly. And of course, when Donald left my tender to swap back, I had to try and hold the train myself…while they kept arguing."

Thomas took a look at Emily. "What happened then, Emily? Did they see their mistake?"

"Well, eventually, the train pushed me back down the hill. That wouldn't have been too bad. I could have just stopped safely at the bottom…if it weren't for Donald's snowball."

"Is that why you looked like my favourite snow angel at Vicarstown?" asked Thomas.

Emily smiled at that name, but continued. "Thank you, Thomas. Anyway, a piece of coal rolled down the hill, forming a huge snowball and it knocked me off track. But not by much. My tender was sprawled over, but I wasn't too off balance. It was still quite frightening though."

Thomas' heart flipped and started jumping. He could feel a big strain of frustration and displeasure flow through him, but his demon remained inactive. "What happened then?" he asked.

"Douglas rushed up, telling me it wasn't his fault, and then Donald butted in and started arguing with him again. I knew they were both to blame and needed a good scolding, so I whistled at them and just blasted them both, telling them I needed their help now." She started to giggle. "Y-you should have seen their faces! They looked so mortified and ashamed."

"I'm sorry about your accident," said Thomas. "But what happened today is nothing compared to your big tumble. It's not often you derail, Emily. Oh, the first time I remember you derailing before that was with those flour trucks when you were meant to take the Black Loch Route, and that winter you told me about when your buffers were replaced."

"Everybody derails sometimes, Tommy…And after Douglas had assured me that he'd never try anything rash on me…" said Emily.

"WHAT?! He…lied to you?!" exclaimed Thomas.

"No, he didn't. He didn't want to hurt me at all. Anyway, Donald fetched Harvey and he helped me back on track when Toby, James and Gordon passed us by, all surprised and angry at the twins. And Gordon calling the twins silly is something I have to give him credit for. He also warned them that you and the Fat Controller would find out."

Outside the sheds, Gordon smiled a little. Emily actually thought he had a point. He kept listening.

"Then when Donald apologized, Douglas argued he was sorry. I knew they learned their mistake after I scolded them, but with them arguing about who was sorry, I decided I had to get…allusive with them," continued Emily.

Thomas looked at Emily with a sly smirk. "Ooh. Was my angel the seductive temptress with those twins?"

"Y-yes," Emily giggled.

"What did they think?" asked Thomas.

"My results were absolutely hilarious," smirked Emily. "I asked Donald if he'd do me a favor, earning a big nervous smile from him. I asked him to keep my cheeks warm through one little hint."

"And what was that, Emily?" asked Thomas. Emily looked slyly at Thomas and like she did at Donald, she licked her lips. Thomas snorted and started to laugh.

"Donald tried to resist," said Emily. "But when I came closer to him, I batted my eyelashes at him and purred so much, he ran away while I chased him over Gordon's Hill."

Thomas began to wheeze loudly through his laughter. "I-I-Oh! I wish I was there to see it!" he laughed.

"And from there on, I took the front," Emily concluded.

Gordon had heard everything. "Hmm…so that's what happened," he thought, getting even angrier at the twins now. "I always knew those twins were troublemakers from the start! It's only right that the others know about this." And he quietly went on his way to Tidmouth Sheds to tell the other engines…

Back in Knapford Sheds, Thomas looked a little serious after hearing Emily's story. He did not like that she was pushed that far. "I won't unleash my demon, thanks to Edward's help, but take my words to heart, Emily: You STAY AWAY from those twins. You have to stop being lenient on those who rebel against the Fat Controller's orders…does he know?"

"Yes, he does," said Emily. "He's giving the twins until 10:00 p.m. tomorrow night to make amends for me. If they don't, I heard him say he'll lock them in their shed for the entire coming week."

"Oh…well, isn't that a little harsh, Emily?" asked Thomas. "I understand they caused you some trouble, but they didn't mean to do such a thing."

"Be that as it may," answered Emily. "The Fat Controller did say if anyone disrupts the railway's peace, it won't go unpunished. Even though they didn't mean it, the twins did disrupt my peace a little bit."

"Well I think they should do something special for you, Emily. Maybe I can help them."

Emily couldn't help but smile. "You really are an engine who tries to see beyond what looks bad, Thomas. I love how you try to see the light in the darkness."

"I think I have to, Emily," Thomas smiled back. "Even more so than I did before. If my demon is vanquished, I have to make a good impression and show what good I can make of things."

Emily yawned softly. She had a long day and was ready to enjoy a warm sleep with her star.

"I'm just happy those brothers learned their lesson," she smiled before she kissed Thomas' cheek. "Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight, Em," Thomas murmured, kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams." Then the two of them fell asleep, feeling warm and united.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon was telling Edward, Henry, James and Percy everything he heard about Emily and the twins.

"Disgusting!" said James.

"Despicable!" said Henry. "We cannot allow it!"

"Dear me, Gordon, that sounds awful!" said James. "Emily must have been mad at those trouble-makers. I could have stopped them quicker. They wouldn't have harmed me!"

"They keep causing trouble with all their preposterous arguing and derailing trains!" huffed Gordon.

"Where's Emily now, Gordon? And where's Thomas?" asked James.

"They are in Knapford Sheds, enjoying their usual kisses, and having a proper night's sleep," answered Gordon. "As for those twins…I will not do what Diesel did to Duck…but I for one REALLY want the twins to be sent away!"

"So do I!" agreed Henry. "Emily did NOT deserve any of this!"

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous you two!" said Edward. "The twins may have caused a bit of trouble, but in no way is it anywhere near worth sending them away. Honestly you two..."

"However," said Gordon. "I did hear her say to Thomas that the Fat Controller will lock them both in their shed for a week if they don't make amends by tomorrow night at 10:00."

"Emily deserves a treat for stopping that argument in the end. She's really got a strong will for discipline," said Percy. "She's kind and helpful, but also firm and authoritative when necessary…just like a perfect mother."

"For now, perhaps it is best we leave them be," said Henry. "Let Thomas comfort her."

"Agreed," said all the engines before they all fell asleep too. But that night, a few engines' sleep would be disturbed by only one thing…their worst nightmare.

While Thomas and Emily settled down to sleep with the rest of the island, back in their shed at Arlesburgh, Donald and Douglas thought the Fat Controller had said quite enough, and they couldn't shake Emily's harsh yelling out of their smokeboxes. It made them want to do something for her more and more.

"What are we to do, Douggie?" asked Donald.

"I don't know yet, Donnie," replied Douglas. "Do you think we should ask Thomas for any ideas?"

"No, no!" blurted Donald, suddenly afraid. "If Thomas finds out what happened…he'll surely attack us both!"

"Oh, dear. Of course," said Douglas. "I suppose we'll have to do it ourselves."

The twins soon became tired and both fell asleep. For a few hours, they slept decently, but then, they began to dream…

* * *

 _At first, the black vision through their closed eyes revealed a view of inside Knapford Sheds where the two lovers were sleeping. Thomas was muttering ever-so quietly in his sleep. Emily stirred a little, touching her nose to Thomas' and sighed quietly. Thomas smiled a little as she sighed, feeling her gentle warm breath on his cheeks…_

 _Then the vision changed to an image of an eerily quiet night at Tidmouth Sheds. Only five engines were there. James, Edward, Percy and Gordon were asleep inside their sheds with the doors shut. Henry was the only one awake, outside his berth and looking at the stars. Gordon had told the other engines what Emily had been through with the twins and they felt sorry for her. A few minutes later, he heard a hissing sound come from the berth beside him. Then the doors of that berth banged open. Gordon came out looking very angry. As he huffed over the turntable, Henry nervously reversed into his berth until Gordon disappeared. He came out again and looked at the winter moon, knowing what this meant._

 _"Poor Emily," he sighed. "That wasn't fair for her…" Then his misery turned to regret and anger. "I shouldn't have let Donald go!"_

 _Gordon, meanwhile steamed vengefully past Knapford Sheds. Thomas and Emily thought they heard something, but their doors were shut so they didn't bother much._

 _"Hmm...Emily…don't work with those clowns…" mumbled Thomas._

 _"Mmm…Thomas, I'm alright," yawned Emily. "I love you …" And she and Thomas went back to sleep._

 _Gordon huffed angrily through Tidmouth Station and past Molly, who was sleeping peacefully beside a Christmas tree on the platform. Molly's eyes flickered open to Gordon's noise, and when she saw the blue engine's furious expression, she became rather frightened._

 _"Oh dear, Gordon looks furious. There's trouble!" she whispered with alarm. She saw Gordon disappear into the night. Molly then decided to follow Gordon and see what this was all about. She went after him a good distance behind him. Gordon took no notice…_

 _The vision suddenly drifted and changed to Arlesburgh, then inside the twins' shed. Inside, Donald and Douglas were not asleep at all. Their minds were full with what had happened to Emily and they were thinking about ways to make it up to her. Donald's driver was in the sheds to keep watch. Suddenly, Donald heard a familiar whistle and started looking around quickly and panting with fright._

 _"Donnie, what's wrong?" asked Douglas. As soon as he said that, a sudden bang hit their shed door._

 _"That's what!" squeaked Donald. Another, louder bang suddenly followed._

 _"Is it Thomas? Emily?" Douglas asked, suddenly very afraid._

 _From a fair distance outside the sheds, Molly was secretly watching what was going on, becoming even more frightened. The engine who banged on the shed doors was Gordon._

 _"DRIVER, GET OUT HERE!" he roared. Donald's driver opened the door slightly. "Why, Gordon! What are you-?"_

 _"Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?! DONALD AND DOUGLAS!" Gordon yelled, trying to peer through the door. "I know you're in there!"_

 _"Now, just a minute!" snapped Donald's driver. "You can't come barging onto our property, Galloping Sausage!" And he shut the shed door again. Molly's eyes widened and they glanced nervously at the sheds._

 _Gordon vowed, "Those Scotsmen of yours almost killed Emily, and I'm gonna get them!" Donald's driver barricaded the door from the inside, only to receive a grim warning._

 _"You can't keep them locked up FOREVER!" Gordon shouted through the doors._

 _Donald and Douglas both shuddered with fear as they heard Gordon huff loudly away from the sheds and gone. Donald's driver stood against the doors, looking worried and defeated. He closed his eyes and shook his head…_

The twins suddenly woke up and looked around the sheds with fright. There was no sign of Gordon. Then Douglas slowly and quietly pushed the doors open to check outside. There were no engines around, not even Gordon. Only the moon shining brightly through Arlesburgh and over the sea.

"Phew. It was only a nightmare," Douglas whispered. "Thank goodness for that."

"But Douggie…what if Gordon does try to find us again? And try to scrap us himself?" worried Donald.

"I doubt he'd think so harshly, lad," said Douglas. "But then again…he did warn us back at the hill…" And then, all of a sudden…Gordon's whistle split the air.

"What?!" exclaimed Donald. "It's Gordon!"

"He's coming!" shuddered Douglas. "Our worst nightmare is about to come true!"

"Not tonight! We'll be safe this time! Nay true! We WILL!" they bickered again.

Before driver or fireman could shut the door again, the big blue engine came steaming up to the shed. Gordon was still very angry at the twins for causing Emily such a problem, and just as they had dreamt, he indeed had gone barging out into the night.

"THERE you are!" he whistled. "Still arguing, are you?!"

"Nae true!" objected Douglas. "In fact, we are-"

"The Fat Controller should know what you did to Emily by now!" Gordon wheeshed. "I heard what she told Thomas. I was outside Knapford Sheds and heard the whole story!"

Donald began, "Gordon! Emily will be given-" But Gordon wouldn't listen. He was so angry, he began to exaggerate Emily's predicament.

"What if you didn't notice your mistake at all?! Emily could have been terribly damaged, or even killed, like she was after her big tumble!" he snapped. "She could have froze to death out there through the night!" He was getting angrier and angrier as he kept scolding the twins.

"If the Fat Controller's orders aren't clear enough, perhaps I should order you about tomorrow like I did with Duck and Percy!" shouted Gordon. "When I tell you to work, you WORK! NEVER disown Emily like that! EVER!" And with that heated bid goodnight, he steamed away and out of Arlesburgh.

Donald and Douglas looked back to each other.

"What's to do?" asked Donald. "The Fat Controller's orders are clear enough for us."

"Aye, Donnie. They are," said Douglas. "Perhaps we should approach him tomorrow and explain about Gordon…if Gordon even lets us." And as he and Donald went back to sleep, they still had a twinge of fear in their hearts…

* * *

Back in Knapford Sheds, Thomas was having a troubling, and very frightening dream himself, still thinking about what Emily had been through. What he dreamt was much worse than the twins dreamt…

 _Emily had been lifted back to the rails by Harvey after her accident and was coming up the hill. Only this time, she refused to take the train and just huffed over the top and down the other side to avoid the twins. From the top of the hill, Thomas and Gordon had seen the entire accident and when Emily blasted the twins, then when she passed them by. Seeing Emily in such a predicament and in such anger made Gordon's old wounds reopen. It made him remember how badly he and James treated her. Seeing a mirror of what he did made him very angry. A demon had been born inside him, just like Thomas! He whistled loudly and began to chase the twins. Donald and Douglas cowered away from the train and back down the line._

 _"Blasted twins! They're getting AWAY!" yelled Gordon. He and Thomas chased Donald and Douglas across the island, top speed and sparking funnels. Donald and Douglas could not think straight, they were so frightened._

 _"Run for your lives!" whistled Donald and Douglas together. They raced all along the tracks while Thomas and Gordon bulleted up behind with every ounce of steam they had. Donald and Douglas soon came to a wye line again._

 _"Go, Donnie! Head for Arlesburgh. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," whispered Douglas._

 _Donald kept on his way, while Douglas took the wye line…and waited. Soon enough, Thomas and Gordon came speeding along the line. Douglas then charged out of the wye line and now stood face-to-face with the Devil of the Railway. Douglas and Thomas exchanged glares of rage towards each other, waiting for the first attack from the other and gritting their teeth so hard at each other their teeth almost cracked. Thomas suddenly charged Douglas, who reversed in time until they came to the wye line's switch. Douglas charged Thomas, bumping him back a few yards. Thomas almost tipped over from the sudden bump but Gordon rushed forward to the switch and caught Thomas just in time, letting him get back on track. But Douglas had managed to make his escape and catch up with Donald._

 _"Don't let those fools get away!" whistled Gordon. Thomas resumed his speed and kept charging across the island…all the way to Arlesburgh. Donald and Douglas shot into a shed that had a rail going right through it. The shed had a front and back door. When they were inside, their drivers bolted the front door. Thomas and Gordon came charging up, only to bump against the shed door._

 _"It's LOCKED!" shouted Thomas._

 _"Break it down, Thomas!" urged Gordon. "Breach it! I'll guard the other side!" Thomas immediately started banging his buffers against the doors. Slowly, but surely, the door began to crack and the window began to cripple apart. Through the cracks, Douglas could see Thomas' demonic glare and heard his almost mental snarls as he kept cracking the door apart._

 _"Quick, Donnie! Out the door behind us!" whispered Douglas. They reversed through the shed and opened up the back door. At first they felt safe, but they weren't._

 _"Douggie!" exclaimed Donald. Gordon's tender was right there._

 _"No you don't!" he said firmly. "Get back in there!" and he reversed quickly, bumping Donald back into the sheds. Douglas went back in to join his brother. But as they did this, they frightfully saw that the front door was now smashed down and Thomas was ready to spring his attack._

 _"Oh no, Douggie!" shuddered Donald. Douglas gathered courage and charged Thomas so quickly, he cracked one of Thomas' buffers right off. Thomas recoiled painfully, but then bashed his way right back to the entrance, snarling psychotically now as Douglas kept bumping back._

 _Gordon heard Thomas from the front and became even angrier. "You hurt Emily, OR Thomas, you deal with me!" he shouted._

 _"Bog off!" yelled Donald as he reversed through the sheds and biffed Gordon forward and away from the back door._

 _Gordon finally had taken enough and thought how to get those twins once and for all and avenge Emily…when he saw his darkest chance. On the siding next to him was a flatbed with one diesel fuel drum. He gathered the flatbed from the siding. He then charged backwards to the shed and stopped sharply. The drum fell off the flatbed and burst open, soaking the back of the sheds in fuel. Then Gordon took a very deep breath and blew out through his funnel. Sparks shot into the air and the wind blew them onto the spill. Instantly, there was a loud boom and the back of the sheds were going up in flames. The slick of fuel allowed the fire to spread even further. The back door was engulfed and smoke and fire built rapidly inside the shed._

 _Donald's driver frantically drew some cloths from his pockets and tied one around his nose and mouth. Then he tossed the others to his fireman and Douglas' crew._

 _"Armor yourselves, boys!" he shouted. "Flame an' smoke, deadly enemies!"_

 _As Donald and Douglas shut their eyes and groaned against the agonizing heat, Gordon scurried back to Thomas, smiling fiendishly._

 _"He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!" he snickered. "Thomas. Thomas!"_

 _Thomas was still gritting his teeth at the crippled door, but he got a bit of a shock when he saw the smoke billowing from the entrance. Upon hearing his name, he looked at Gordon._

 _"We've got 'em now for sure. This is their only way out!" said Gordon as he placed himself on the siding next to Thomas and prepared to shunt the twins back into the incineration. "Steady, Tommy…steady. Get ready," murmured Gordon._

 _Thomas glared at the shed entrance and growled menacingly as the flames grew brighter from inside._

 _Inside the shed, flames were flying everywhere and the smoke was so thick._

 _"Douggie!" Donald cried, choking and gagging against the smoke. "We're trapped!"_

 _The twins shut their eyes tightly and tried to resist the ever-intense heat. Suddenly part of the roof collapsed behind them and crumpled to ashes._

 _"Douggie, I'm scared!" shuddered Donald before coughing again._

 _"Quick, Donnie. This be our only chance!" said Douglas. "…NOW!" He and Donald shot out of the sheds, screaming in bravery. They shunted Thomas and Gordon past the points. Gordon was pushed back several yards back while the twins switched to the free line and began to escape._

 _"NO! No, I don't believe it!" exclaimed Gordon._

 _The twins kept huffing away as fast as their coupling rods would spin. "You two! COME BACK HERE!" screamed Thomas. He and Gordon shot out of Arlesburgh and kept up with the chase._

Thomas' eyes popped open and he shouted, "GORDON!"

Emily was awoken by the shout and looked nervous. She saw Thomas looking rapidly around the sheds and panting fearfully.

"Thomas, are you alright?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Thomas told her everything he had just dreamt, leaving her shocked and a little frightened.

"I'm frightened for Donald and Douglas, Emily!" panted Thomas. "I don't want them to be hurt! How can they make amends for you if someone might attack them?"

"Hmm…I think you should go find them in the morning and let them know you won't hurt them. That's a start." She came closer and touched noses with Thomas.

"I know they were very silly, but they didn't want to derail me. The least you can do is settle their fears."

"Yes, Emily," said Thomas. "I will. Now we should go back to sleep." They kissed softly then fell asleep again, feeling confident about the next day…

* * *

A sudden shift, wouldn't you say? Well, this was something Jeremy wanted to do, after I came up with *The Demon Awakens*, he came up with this, so you've gotten two different styles of dark writing. As with *The Demon Awakens*, this will have a happy ending so don't you be worrying. So leave your reviews and see ya soon with the finale of *Brother to Sister*.


	3. The Plan for Amends

The next morning, Thomas woke up, feeling alert and prepared. Emily woke up too and could see he was wanting to leave and reassure the twins. She kissed him softly, hoping it would calm him at least a little.

"Alright, Emily. I'm gonna go and calm those twins down," he said.

"Good idea, Thomas," said Emily. "Just be sure they stay safe. I don't want the other engines bothering them just for my sake. I'm alright and they're sorry. I know it."

Thomas kissed her and set off to find the Fat Controller. He found him at Knapford Station.

"Thomas? Where are you going? You're supposed to collect Annie and Clarabel for more passengers," he said.

"I know, sir," said Thomas. "But…I'm very frightened for Donald and Douglas. I understand they really caused Emily a great deal of frustration and inconvenience, but…I had a horrible nightmare about them last night." Thomas described it to the Fat Controller. He was almost a little frightened himself after hearing such details.

"Take me with you, Thomas. I think I need to tell them about your achievement with Edward this past summer." Thomas agreed and the Fat Controller went right along with him.

At Arlesburgh, Donald and Douglas woke up with a start. Their nightmare was still fresh in their mind…and so was their heated encounter with Gordon that night. They now had less than twenty four hours to respond to Emily in a way that would convince her they were truly sorry before they would be locked up for the week if they didn't apologize by 10:00 p.m. that night.

"You alright, Douggie?" asked Donald.

"I dinna know, Donnie," replied Douglas.

"That nightmare we had last night, Douggie…" said Donald. "What if it means something? What's to become of us?"

"I cannae say yet, Donnie. We'll take some time to think aboot something for the lassie," said Douglas. "There be plenty of things we can do to make her happy."

Suddenly, they heard a gentle bump on their shed door. Douglas' heart skipped a beat.

"Uh-oh!" he whispered, barely audible.

"We'll apologize on the double," whispered Donald as the doors slowly began to open. The twins braced themselves for a lot of pain and damage. Tears of fright leaked from their eyes as they squeezed them tightly shut…then they heard the voice.

"Donald? Douglas? Are you there?" asked Thomas as the doors opened fully.

Douglas burst into sobs of terror as he huffed forward and confessed. "Please don't attack us, Thomas! We didnae mean to cause Emily's accident! Truly, we didnae! We're truly so sorry!"

"Attack you?" Thomas laughed. "Why, the very thought of it!"

"R-really, laddie?" Donald asked, surprised. "You're not going to attack us…bury us in an avalanche…incinerate us in a fire…or try to scrap us?"

The Fat Controller stepped out of Thomas' cab. "You silly engines! How could you not know that Thomas' 'inner demon,' as Emily calls it, has been vanquished?"

"What?" asked Douglas. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Thomas has learned not to unleash his rage for Emily's sake anymore. Edward helped him break past that emotional wall this past summer. He'll react accordingly from now on even if Emily does have a rough spot from time to time."

"That's right, you two," said Thomas. "While I am cross at what happened to Emily, I know you two wouldn't do it intentionally. I'm here to see to it that you DO make it up to her…but also so that you stay safe from Gordon."

"Oh, of course," said Douglas. "Sir…Gordon came by last night after Donnie and I woke up from a scary nightmare of him trying to break into our shed. He said that if your orders aren't clear enough, he'll order us about today…remember when he, Henry and James ordered Duck and Percy about?"

"Yes, I do," said the Fat Controller. "And if he even tries, I shall be rather put out with him. You two spend some time thinking about something for Emily, and be sure she sees you before 10:00 p.m. tonight. Otherwise, you two will not be wanted for an entire week!"

"We know, sir," said Donald. Then Thomas left to return to Knapford Station so he could collect Annie and Clarabel.

"Well, brother, let's get going!" said Douglas. "We cannae think of everything just idling here."

"Aye, Douggie," said Donald. And the twins set off to see what they could do to make Emily very happy. As they huffed along the line, they were very careful of encountering other engines, making sure they didn't block any lines or points. No engines spoke to them. All they did was sneer with displeasure at them. The twins understood they'd be disliked for a while until Emily got what she needed from them. Donald looked left and right, trying to find inspiration for something to do for Emily. He could see children playing in the snowy meadows. Some were making snow-angels, some were building snowmen and some were sledding down the hills.

"Douggie…do you think we could show Emily all these happy children?" asked Donald.

"Hmm…Nae, Donnie," he said. "Those little lads look happy indeed, but Emily must see them quite often. I think she needs something unexpected…something special."

"Aye, Douggie. Keep thinking," said Donald. And they continued down the line. Suddenly, they heard Emily's whistle. She was taking her own passengers for the day and seemed a little better. But when she looked at the twins, she didn't seem too interested.

"Good day," was all she said, not pleased or angry as she passed by. Douglas was determined to see her smile again as he and Donald huffed further down the line. Then suddenly, they saw Molly huffing along the line, taking a choir to a church to practice carols for Christmas Day.

"Hello, Molly," called Douglas.

"Hello, Donald and Douglas," said Molly. The twins suddenly remembered their nightmare the previous night…and remembered seeing Molly being awoken by Gordon then following him.

"What's wrong, you two?" asked Molly. "You look frightened."

"Oh. M-Molly," said Donald. "We had quite an awful nightmare last night…about Gordon."

"Gordon?" asked Molly. "Strange. He woke me up last night as he stormed through Tidmouth Station."

Douglas' heart jumped in his throat. Maybe their nightmare was truer than they thought. "Really?! Did you follow him in the night?"

"No. I just went back to sleep. Why?" asked Molly.

Douglas frightfully described their nightmare to Molly, making her feel concerned for the twins.

"That must have been frightening," said Molly.

"Aye," said Donald. "Then he actually did come by and say he was going to order us about today…but we haven't seen him yet."

"But what does this all have to do with?" asked Molly.

Donald and Douglas shamefully explained about Emily in the middle the other day, to Molly's annoyance and realization.

"I see," she said, frowning slightly. "Well, it sounds like you two gave her a very rough day."

"That's why we're trying to find a way to make her happy again," said Donald. Douglas suddenly heard faint singing from Molly's coaches. He suddenly got a potential idea.

"Molly…where is that choir going?" he asked.

"I'm taking them to the church to practice singing carols for Christmas Day," said Molly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…after their practice, will they be busy around 9:00 or 10:00 p.m. tonight?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Molly.

"The Fat Controller demanded that we make amends for Emily before 10:00 p.m. tonight, or we'll get locked in our shed for the week for what he did to Emily…and that choir gives me an idea. So, will they be busy after practice today?"

Molly's driver checked his pocket watch, then mentioned the time to Molly.

"Hmm…It's 12:00 right now," she said. "They'll be rehearsing for a few hours. Their practicing today will be done around 6:00 p.m. After that, I'll see if they're busy again."

"Thanks, Molly," said Douglas. Then suddenly, Molly turned down a different line and Donald and Douglas were on their own again.

"Douggie…" said Donald. "That's a good idea…but isn't there more we can offer Emily?"

"I'm still thinking," said Douglas. "It's nae Christmas Eve or Day yet…but I think a Christmas choir would be nice for her…"

Donald and Douglas huffed on, beginning to get more ideas. Molly certainly gave them an idea that could possibly impress Emily. But then, much to their nervousness, they stopped at a level crossing…and there was Gordon.

"Oh no!" whispered Donald. "He's right there!"

Gordon had not forgotten what he said the previous night and took his chance to order the twins about. "And WHAT are you two doing out here again?" he asked angrily.

"We are thinking of surprising the lassie. Fat Controller's orders," said Donald, trying to avoid anything unpleasant.

"You are not tricking Emily!" snapped Gordon. "You are returning to your shed where you can't do any more harm! Perhaps THAT can be your amends to Emily! Giving her complete peace for a week!"

Douglas spoke next. "Now, Gordon, we spoke to the Fat Controller, and we're ready for helping Emily…for making her happy, for-"

"Your SHED," insisted Gordon. As the gates opened and he set off on his own. Donald and Douglas watched him go by and pondered what he said. Should they keep to their pledge to make amends for Emily, or submit to Gordon's demands and obey him?

"You are nae listening to him, Donnie," said Douglas. "Pleasing the lassie comes first."

"Well said, Douggie. If we return to our sheds, Emily won't get anything." So Donald and Douglas decided to resist Gordon's order and keep trying to look for plans. Soon they came to a field, full of trees that would soon be cut down for the Christmas Festivals and parties. This gave them another idea.

"Look at those trees, Donnie," said Douglas. "Surely there's one small enough…to give Emily to have all to herself."

"Aye! That's right! Good thinking, Douggie," said Donald. "She'll really love that!"

"But we're gonna need a flatbed for the right tree," said Douglas. "You go find one while I look for the right-sized tree."

"Aye," said Donald, and he set off to find a flatbed. Then Douglas began looking slowly across the field for a good tree Emily would surely like…

* * *

Meanwhile, Gordon eventually stopped at a station where Molly was dropping off her choir so they could go for their carol practice. Molly looked up and suddenly remembered seeing him pass her by the other night.

"Hello, Gordon…" she said, a little nervously.

"Hello, Molly," Gordon replied.

"Mmm…Gordon?" Molly began. "I was sleeping at Tidmouth Station last night…and you went past me. You looked very angry and I heard you berated Donald and Douglas over what they did to Emily yesterday."

"Too right I did," huffed Gordon. "Forming a large snowball and having it bash into Emily all because they wouldn't shut their mouths! I always thought they had a hint of decency and sense, but they proved me wrong! They should just be locked up for a week as the Fat Controller warned them of! If they don't get back there as I ordered them to, I'll take them there myself!"

"Stop!" whistled Molly. "They're both sorry. You know it. Please let it go, Gordon. Christmas is nearly here, and we all need to be merry!"

Gordon's glare slowly disappeared, but he remained serious. "It's revolting," he sighed. "But then again, my passengers can't wait." His whistle blew and he had to go on. Molly watched him leave and thought more about what the twins wanted.

"I'll have to come back here around 6:00 to pick them up…then ask them if they're busy," she said to herself.

"Come along now, Molly," said her driver. "We have to gather lights to decorate the stations."

So Molly set off back to the yards to find her long festive goods train. When she got there and gathered her train, she had nine trucks full of decorations, one truck for each assigned station. She was still thinking about what Donald and Douglas had said to her. Perhaps she could help them a little more. If the choir wasn't busy that evening, perhaps she could do something else to help. She soon reached Tidmouth Station first. As some workmen unloaded one of her trucks, she thought if she could save a few decorations just for the twins.

"Excuse me, driver," she said. "May I please keep a small amount of decorations in each truck?"

"Why, Molly?" asked her driver.

"I want to keep a fair amount in case the twins can use it to apologize to Emily."

"I'm not sure, Molly," said her driver. "We have plenty of stations to decorate."

"Christmas is a time for giving," said Molly. "The least I can do is help those twins make Emily happy."

"We'll see," said her driver. "If the stations are decorated enough, I'll see what we can keep for ourselves."

Soon Tidmouth Station was considerably decorated and indeed two or three pieces of decorations were left in Molly's first unloaded truck. Then she moved on to the next station, Dryaw. Knapford Station would be decorated later for a real event that Christmas Eve. At Dryaw Station, Molly asked another question.

"May we keep one set of lights please?" she asked.

"Alright," said her driver. "Luckily, there's an extra one for right here." The workmen continued to unload her truck until that one set of lights was left.

And so, at all the following stations, Maithwaite, Elsbridge, Crosby, Wellsworth, Maron, Cronk and finally Kellsthorpe, Molly's trucks were mostly unloaded to decorate the stations except for one, two or three pieces of decoration left in each truck.

"Well," she said. "All my deliveries are done. How much do I have left in my trucks?"

Her driver checked all nine trucks in sequence. After that, he collected the remaining decorations and placed them all in her first truck, filling it right back up.

"Well, Molly," he said. "We have one set of lights, one bundle of holly-sprigs, two rounds of tinsel, twelve Christmas baubles, and one star."

"Lovely," said Molly. "What time is it now? My choir will be done at 6:00 p.m."

Her driver checked the time again. Quite a while had passed, visiting several stations while also checking what decorations to keep. "It is 2:20 now. We still have plenty of time."

"Can we take the remaining decorations to Knapford Station?" asked Molly. "They'll be safe there for the twins. Then we can go find them and tell them."

"Good idea, Molly," said her driver, and they set off to keep the decorations there until they would find Donald and Douglas.

Meanwhile, Douglas had found the perfect-sized tree and was keeping his eye right on it. It was a small to medium sized tree, but it was not easy to hold his gaze on it while waiting for Donald to come back just for a flatbed. Suddenly, he came back with a flatbed. Douglas didn't look at his brother, so as not to forget his tree.

"Where were you, Donnie?!" he asked frustratingly.

"We cannae cut the tree down ourselves!" said Donald. "I also went to find some woodsmen to help with our tree."

"Oh…of course. I didnae think of that," said Douglas. Three woodsmen stepped out of Donald's cab and stepped out into the field. Douglas kept his eye focused on the tree and directed the woodsmen over to the right spot.

"The tree we want is the slightly medium tree," said Douglas. "The one I'm looking at right now…you're walking right to it…yes, that one!"

"Alright, lads, let's get to it," said a woodsman. Then they all worked together, axing the stump of the small tree for some time until it toppled over. Then they all worked hard to drag it carefully back to Donald's flatbed. Being a small tree, it wasn't too heavy for three men to haul up onto Donald's flatbed and fasten it down.

"Now, where shall we keep this tree for Emily?" asked Donald.

"Knapford Station," suggested Douglas. "It's the main station on the line. I think it's a prime location for her amends."

When they returned to Knapford Station, it was 3:00 p.m. There were three hours before the choir would be done, and seven hours before time would be up for the twins if they didn't get everything prepared. The woodsmen unloaded the tree and stood it up carefully on the platform.

"Thank you, sirs," said Douglas. "We really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, you two," said a woodsman as they went on their way home.

"Hey, Donnie. We forgot something…decorations!" said Douglas.

"What? But…hold on, what's in that truck?" asked Donald. Molly's one truck full of her left-over decorations was right beside them.

"We're in luck, Douggie! This truck is full of decorations for the tree!" he whistled.

It took quite a while to carry the decorations from the truck to the opposite platform where the tree was standing, but soon enough, everything was ready for decorating.

Donald and Douglas watched as their plan came to life on the platform. The tree had the lights wrapped around it, then the tinsel was coiled around. After that, all twelve Christmas baubles were arranged around the tree, and then the star. Lastly, the holly-sprigs were set up along. When it was all finished, the time was 3:30, and Donald and Douglas thought the tree looked absolutely lovely.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Douggie!" chimed Donald. "Won't Emily be pleased?"

"Oh, I sure hope she will," said Douglas. "I cannae wait to bring here and…" They suddenly heard an engine arriving at the platform beside them. It was Gordon again. He did not look very happy seeing the twins still outside.

"Oh, Gordon, what do you want now?!" complained Douglas.

Gordon started off angry, but then changed his mind. "I demanded you stay in your shed! When I give you an order, I expect you t- …How did you…did you set all this up for Emily?" He asked as he looked at the opposite platform.

"Aye, Gordon. We did," said Donald.

"Hmm…it's like how Thomas had Tidmouth Sheds decorated after he and Terence saved me and my passengers all that while ago…" said Gordon, obviously getting lost in thought.

"Yes, well. I should be…going," he said. And he continued on with another passenger run. Donald and Douglas both sighed with relief. Gordon finally understood what they wanted to do, and they were very close to pleasing Emily. Then at that moment, Thomas arrived with Annie and Clarabel.

"My goodness! What's this?" he asked.

"Our plan for amends," said Douglas. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks brilliant," said Thomas. "You two have done well so far."

"But…Thomas?" asked Douglas. "I don't think this is enough."

"Why not?" asked Thomas.

"We're still thinking of what else to do for Emily. We have this tree…but we also met Molly earlier today and she was escorting a choir to practice singing carols…We've yet to learn if they're busy after that or not. We still have a few more things to think about for Emily…but being her handsome knight, do you have any suggestions?"

Thomas heard what they said about a choir…then suddenly it came to him.

"Well…you said you want that choir to be involved…I think it's a marvellous idea…I know what her favourite Christmas song is," said Thomas. He whispered it to Donald and Douglas. They were both very excited now.

"Aye, Thomas. That would be absolutely grand for our sister figure," said Douglas. "If the choir is available…we can bring them here and sing it for Emily."

"Oh, that's very merry, you two," said Thomas.

"Thomas…when everything is ready, could you find Emily and tell her to meet us here?" asked Donald.

"Certainly, Donald," promised Thomas. After his passengers left, he left Annie and Clarabel in a siding and left to find Emily, while Donald and Douglas waited to receive any word from Molly.

Later that day, around 5:40, the winter sun was setting fast, and Emily was almost finished her passenger runs, when she saw Molly stop beside her.

"Hello, Molly," she said, much happier than she was with the twins.

"Hi, Emily," said Molly. "How are you? Are you doing any better since yesterday? I heard what happened between you and Donald and Douglas."

"Thomas made me feel better last night…and now, I'm waiting until 10:00 tonight for any form of apology from those twins, or they'll be locked away for a week. I know they didn't mean to put me through all that trouble, but they were still very quarrelsome when I was in need."

"At least Thomas was there for you in the end, wasn't he?" asked Molly.

"Oh, of course he was," said Emily. "I had a nice evening with him at Knapford Sheds, like we always do."

"Very good. I must go now, Emily. I have to pick up my choir from their carol practice," said Molly, and she set off on her own, while Emily went on her way to finish the last of her passenger duties.

When Molly returned to pick up her choir at the same station, she found them returning to her coaches. She took her chance and asked if they were busy with anything else and mentioned Douglas' idea…then after they boarded her coaches, she set off, with much-needed good news for Donald and Douglas. When she came back to Knapford Station, she found them, waiting and rather tired now.

"Molly!" gasped Donald. "Is the choir busy or not?"

"They are free for tonight, you two," she said. "I'll have them hide just outside the station until Emily comes…and by the way, I saved those decorations for you. Now I see you put them to good use on that tree."

"Oh! Thank you, Molly!" whistled Douglas. Then Molly went to find Thomas and tell him everything was ready. Suddenly, the Fat Controller arrived at the station and saw what was going on.

"What's all this? Donald? Douglas? This tree…those decorations?" he asked.

"It's part of our amends for Emily, sir," said Donald.

"We found the tree and Molly spared us some of her decorations from her deliveries," added Douglas.

"Hmm. Looks like you won't be locked away after all," said the Fat Controller. "I'll wait here until Emily comes."

The Fat Controller then went inside his office to check the timetable and Donald and Douglas waited, feeling much more excited.

* * *

Thomas was still on the main line, looking for Emily when Molly passed by and gave him the news. Thomas whistled with joy and thanked Molly as she passed by. Thomas kept looking for an engine to help find her and bring her to Knapford. Eventually, he spotted Henry up ahead.

"Henry! Hi!" called Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas. What are you up to?" asked Henry.

"Well, after Donald and Douglas caused some trouble for Emily, they have been ordered to make amends for her."

"I know, Thomas. Gordon told us that he was listening to you and Emily last night," said Henry.

"H-he was?" said Thomas. "I did not know that."

"He was quite angry at the twins, and was bent on getting back at them…but what are you so happy about?"

"Everything is set. We just need to find Emily," said Thomas. "Please come with me and help me look for her." Henry agreed and went right along with Thomas.

It was now 7:00 p.m. Thomas and Henry suddenly saw Emily up ahead. Now was their chance to inform her of the special surprise.

"Emily?" whistled Thomas. Emily looked up and could see excitement in the two engines' eyes.

"Hello, you two. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Come with us to Knapford Station," said Henry. "There's something you must see…with Donald and Douglas."

"Hmm…OK," said Emily. "I wonder what this could mean…" And she began following Thomas and Henry back. They all went slowly and gently to let Emily relax herself for when the big surprise would be presented to her.

Eventually, the engines arrived at Knapford Station. She could see Donald and Douglas side by side and waiting for her, with their flatbed on the far right platform. The Fat Controller was waiting beside the twins and the stationmaster was hiding behind the station wall, with something else to support the surprise. Emily looked at them and slowly approached them.

"Hello, Donald. Hello, Douglas," she said neutrally.

"Hello, Emily," the twins said together.

"Is this your amends that you were supposed to give me before 10:00 tonight?" she asked.

"Aye, Emily. It is," said Douglas. "Firstly…we are truly so sorry for our utter silliness and idiocy yesterday. It wasnae right to put you through all that fuss and annoyance when you were trying to help us with that important shipment."

"And we did everything we could to make things better for you. To apologize through doing something special for you."

"OK, and what special thing did you do for me?" asked Emily. This was the time for the amends to prevail.

"Close your eyes, Emily," murmured Douglas. Emily did so and waited. She heard quiet footsteps arriving on the platform. Then she felt something being put on her front. Then lastly, she felt an increase of light through her closed eye vision. A few more moments passed, when she heard Douglas speak again.

"Open your eyes now, lassie," he said. Emily's eyes opened…then she squealed with delight. She suddenly had a red ribbon on her running plate. Right next to the ribbon was a beautiful red rose, placed there by the stationmaster. When she looked to the platform, she saw an entire choir, ready to sing for her. Then she looked to where the extra light was coming from…right there was a slightly small, but amazing Christmas tree sparkling with lights, tinsel, a star and different-coloured Christmas baubles all around it.

"Oh…Donald…Douglas!" she cried. "This…this is…so lovely! Thank you!"

"That tree is for you, Emily," said Douglas. "For you to take back to Tidmouth Sheds."

"For me?" Emily gasped.

"It's just aboot to get better, darling," said Douglas. He turned and winked to the choir. Then they all began to sing.

 _"Silent night, Holy night_  
 _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
 _Holy infant so, tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Emily smiled and almost squealed with joy again. She was hearing her favourite Christmas song again…and it was arranged by Donald and Douglas. She didn't only think of this as an apology, but as a perfect early Christmas present from her brother figures. Then Thomas, Henry, the twins and even Emily joined with the choir.

 _"Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Son of God, love's pure light_  
 _Radiant beams from thy holy face_  
 _With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth."_

Thomas heard it first two years ago, then the other engines heard Emily's lullaby singing, and now Donald and Douglas heard Emily singing for their first time. Just like the other engines, they both thought she sounded so beautiful, they nearly cried. She sounded very beautiful indeed. So gentle and happy as she sang. They continued to sing with all their effort until they were done.

 _"Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Shepherds quake, at the sight_  
 _Glories stream from heaven above_  
 _Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._

 _Christ the Savior is born,_  
 _Christ the Savior is born."_

Emily was very happy. Hearing her favourite song sung by Thomas and the twins, and having a Christmas tree all to herself was such a treat to be given after what she had been through the previous day.

"Th-that was so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, everyone!"

"You're welcome," the four engines replied. The Fat Controller was very pleased too.

"Well done, you two," he smiled. "You can stay in business. Emily looks much better now."

As the choir went home, Thomas' driver carefully hauled the Christmas tree onto the flatbed and fastened it down, standing up. Thomas and Henry then went on their way back to Tidmouth Sheds, carefully taking the tree with them…and Emily stayed with the twins for just a while longer.

"Well, you two," she said. "In spite of what you did to me yesterday…you were both very thoughtful to give me such a treat."

"Ach, no. It wasnae just the two of us, Emily," said Donald.

"We had a little help from Thomas and Molly," Douglas continued. "They both protected us from Gordon while we prepared this surprise. We thought of having Molly's choir sing for you, and we found this tree. Molly also provided us the decorations…I just hope you're very happy now, Emily. We're still rather embarrassed by what we did, and we never wanted you to go to all that trouble."

"I know you didn't, Douglas," said Emily. "I am very happy now. And…I did want something to be done, like the Fat Controller ordered you to do…but I never thought I'd get a Christmas tree all to myself, and get to hear my favorite Christmas song ever! I think you two deserve a little reward each, for making me so happy."

"Really, my sister?" smiled Douglas. "What be that?"

"Donald first," said Emily. She switched to his line, then buffered up to him, smiling sweetly. Donald waited for Emily to do something…until she touched her nose to his.

"A little sisterly affection for you, Donald," whispered Emily. Donald smiled and sighed quietly as he felt Emily's soft nose press against his own. After a minute or two, Emily reversed away from him.

"There. How was that?" she asked.

"Very cute, Emily," said Donald. "And I'm…I'm very relieved you didn't allure me again."

"Oh, are you now?" Emily asked coyly. "What did you think yesterday?"

"Uh…you were…well…" Donald began. "You must be very…very good with Thomas when you do that."

"Well…yes, I am," replied Emily.

"Well…it's early to say, but…Merry Christmas, Emily," said Donald. "I'm on my way back home. Coming, Douggie?"

"I will soon," he answered. "Just as soon as Emily rewards me."

Donald looked at him and Emily for a moment, then answered. "Very well. See you later, brother!" Emily waited until Donald was out of sight before switching back to Douglas' line and buffering gently to him.

"Now, Emily. What's my reward?" he asked.

Emily smiled. She made sure they were completely alone, then she buffered closer to him. "Douglas…even with all the rubbish I was dealt yesterday…there's one thing you did that Donald did less of."

"What be that, lassie?" asked Douglas.

Emily blinked then spoke. "Between you and me…I think you were slightly, if not much more considerate of me than Donald while I was helping you out. You were the first to talk with me when we first started out…you agreed to my request to take the front…and even though you resented that request on Gordon's Hill, and caused that snowball that Donald provided with his coal…you were the one to notice the problem and try and save me…in spite of your continuous arguing."

"Oh…well, don't mention it, Emily," said Douglas. "After you and I worked at Arlesburgh, I couldn't leave you stranded out there in the snow."

"And after Donald left to get Harvey, you stayed with me and consoled me about how to manage with you two, and I think that's very brotherly of you to do for me. So you didn't break your promise after all."

"It's the least I could do to honour my sibling relationship with you, Emily." Then he remained silent for a few moments. Emily wondered what he wanted to say next.

"…What am I to you, Douglas?" she asked. Douglas paused for a moment…what he said made Emily shudder with deep emotion.

"My favourite sister…a real treasure," he said, looking right into her eyes. In that moment, Emily could see that while being a twin brother, Douglas had an exceptional bond with Emily. As such, she decided to appreciate his remark and reward him.

"OK, my No. 10 brother, close your eyes and you will get a lovely surprise." Douglas shut his eyes, and waited. Emily held back a giggle as she looked at the excitement in his smile. Douglas felt Emily buffer up to him, then...he felt something very soft, warm, gentle and amazing on his right cheek, and as he felt all this, he heard a quiet smooch. Douglas opened his eyes and saw Emily giggling softly.

"I'm your favourite sister…so as my favourite brother…I love you, Douglas," said Emily. "And for being so considerate of me, a sisterly kiss is what you deserve."

Douglas just gaped, still feeling her cloud-like soft lips on his cheek. Emily then gently touched her cheeks to Douglas' and cuddled him softly for a few moments before she reversed and switched out of his way.

"Bye-bye, Douglas. Merry Christmas," she cooed sweetly. Douglas went dashing into the night, with a little hint on his cheek and giggling with delight.

"He-he! Yeah! Ooh, Emily! THAT was a kiss!" he squealed, continuously whistling and cheering with joy at what he had received.

Emily returned to Tidmouth Sheds were all the other engines were waiting. As she backed into her berth, she noticed her Christmas tree was resting beautifully right beside her so she could look at it anytime she was here.

"Aww, that tree is so lovely, and it's for me!" she chimed.

"Well, Emily," said Thomas. "Donald and Douglas made amends for you. Are you happy again?"

"I'm very happy, Thomas," she smiled. "I appreciate this surprise so much…and Donald and Douglas really are brothers to me."

Gordon heard everything and could see how happy Emily was. "Well…I wish to take back all my words of wanting to get even with those twins and have them sent away…I tried ordering them about, but they made the choice to keep doing as the Fat Controller told."

Edward sighed. "Seriously, Gordon? You challenged the Fat Controller's authority?"

"Yes, I may have, but it seems the twins made a wise choice and obeyed the Fat Controller's orders, not mine. As such, they seemed to have made Emily happy again." Edward looked away from Gordon, forgetting everything now that Emily had been apologized to.

"Well, Christmas is coming soon," said Thomas. "Are you excited Emily?"

"Very excited, Tommy," Emily chimed as she blew him a kiss. "I wonder what will happen this year."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," said Thomas. "I love you, Emily, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Thomas. I love you too," smiled Emily. Then all the engines fell asleep, looking forward to Christmas Eve. So Emily had worked with both twins for the first time, getting into a bit of undeserved trouble with them, but then got a lovely apology she never expected. Thomas was happy that Emily was doing better now, and soon, Christmas Eve would arrive and something absolutely wonderful would happen.

* * *

Once again, another happy ending. Wasn't that sweet? Christmas is upon us once again, and as always I'll have a special story to celebrate the holidays, a special present for you all. This years gift is of course based off of the Nativity, otherwise known as the birth of Jesus Christ, only with a few interesting twists. So comeback on Christmas Eve for *Thomas' Christmas Nativity* and leave your reviews for this chapter. See ya soon folks!


End file.
